


Re-Learn

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gore, Other, Smut, Xenon is my Gaster oc, because I love him a lot and it would help me develop him better and help me practice writing him, this is mainly a self-indulgent collection of drabbles and oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Xe's life is...different, for a lack of better words. Follow along with his antics as he goes about his daily life. You might find something surprising.





	1. Wake

The world is silent, save for the occasional whistle of wind, accompanied by the crackling sound of a warm fireplace. Somewhere in the cold, large studio apartment, a large and gangly monster attempts to work a simple coffee machine. He had begun to grow frustrated, unable to turn it on despite using the ‘power button’. Instead of looking up the instructions online, he spends a few minutes flipping through the small manual that was included with the piece of technology. Besides, if he couldn’t figure out how to use something so common, he CERTAINLY wasn’t ready to delve into this new thing called ‘internet’ or ‘wifi’. In all honesty, he still wasn’t sure as to what it even was. His best guess? Based on what he’d heard, it was like an intangible library, full of any information you could ask for.

 

With a gasp of realization he tosses the manual onto the granite counter, reaching behind the coffee maker and grabbing at the loose ‘power cord’. With a moment of hesitation, he slips the metal prongs into the ivory ‘power socket’, before giving the power button another try. A satisfied hum leaves the man as he watches the thing finally light up, the words ‘pre-heating’ popping up onto the small light screen. It had only been two months since he was ripped back out of the void, and the concept of modern technology still amazed him. It was now apparently the year of 2018, shocking him as he realized he’d been dead for exactly 400 years, having killed himself back in 1618. All of the musicians of his time were long dead by now, being replaced with artists that spewed out these strange ‘songs’ full of unfamiliar instruments and screeching noises. Yet another thing he wasn’t ready to delve into.

 

A soft little chime emits from the machine, alerting him to the fact that it had finished pre-heating. Having already poured water into the side basin, he lifts the top of the contraption and slips a small plastic cup full of coffee grounds into it. Lifting the large coffee cup from the counter, he takes a moment to inspect it. The comically cute frog-shaped mug had been given to him by Asgore as a gift. Frowning, his eyes droop a little as trepidation fills his entire body. Asgore had been his closest friend before the incident, but now...he was frightened to re-ignite that friendship. Xe had changed drastically during his time in the void. He had become more bitter, apathetic, and closed off. Asgore didn’t deserve that kind of slap to the face, and he was positive he wouldn’t feel the same towards him as he did many years ago.

 

Gently slipping the cup onto the tray under the spout, he presses a button on the screen and waits with baited breath. This would be the first time he’d have made a cup of coffee by himself. Hunched over the counter, chin resting on folded arms, he watches with slight fascination as the scalding liquid is dispensed into the mug. Lord knows he could have used this back underground in the lab. Xe didn’t bother with any sugar or creamer as he pulled the now full cup from the tray. He had come to find that it was a quite sickening taste, and he didn’t mind saving some extra money from not buying such things. Ever so carefully he walks over to the living room, not wanting to spill a single drop. Setting it down on the glass coffee table with a clink, he shuffles onto the expensive couch, grabbing the ‘tv remote’ and pressing the power button. As it loaded, he glanced out of the large windows into the dark, snowy abyss outside. The sun should be coming up in about an hour, which was why he made such an effort to wake up so early.

 

It had been so long since he had seen the sun rise, and almost every morning since his return, he got up to watch it. It had only begun snowing last night, so he was even more eager to see what it looked like against the vast, pale landscape. The sudden sound of a woman’s voice turns his attention back to the larger screen as he pulls his knees to his chest, trying to get a little more comfortable. This is what humans called the ‘news channel’. Quite boring, honestly. He begins to switch through the channels, trying to find something very specific he had in mind. It takes him a good few minutes, but he finally finds what he’s looking for. A nice animal documentary being shown on ‘animal planet’. So far it had been the only thing he was interested in watching. Today’s episode was on something called a ‘rainforest’, and he found himself growing quite fond of the colorful little frogs.

 

Gently picking his cup of coffee back up, he takes large sips as he puts all of his attention towards the television. Well, almost all. It was very hard to ignore the uncomfortable metal implants in his back. At every given moment, he could feel them digging deep into his back, and the skin around them still itched now and again. It was much better than being an unstable mass of goop, though. It was that thought alone that kept him pushing though the pain and annoyance of the damn things. Speaking of, Alphys was supposed to come much later today to check up on them. Tweaking them a bit, fixing them if needed, possibly an upgrade, general things of the like. It would be nice to have someone to talk to, and this Alphys woman wasn’t bad company. At first glance, you wouldn’t assume this woman to be the royal scientist. Well, former, ever since monsters reached the surface. Still, despite her demeanor, the woman had shown vast amounts of intelligence and skill. Plus, it was amusing to listen to her babble on about various things. He liked that he didn’t have to respond much. His voice was still quite hoarse and strained, and he wasn’t used to using it again.

 

He let out a sudden chuckle as the frog being filmed snatched up a small bug. Another reason why he was coming to like these frogs was that they ate insects. He despised any and all insects. So disgusting.

 

Letting out a deep sigh, he forces himself to relax back into the couch, worrying only about the footage being shown.

 

Maybe he wouldn’t be so lonely if he decided to purchase a frog as a ‘pet’. The idea brings a small, but genuine smile to his face.


	2. Dick Pic

He couldn’t believe he was actually going through with this ridiculous request.

It hadn’t even been three whole months ago that he’d greet every alter of himself with rancor. Now though? Xe was about to expose himself for one. A ‘dick pic’ as he’d heard others call it. In all honesty he was still new to modern technology and all the slang surrounding it. The act on it’s own wouldn’t have been so bad if he hadn’t also been asked to hold a ruler up for scale. For fuck’s sake, who even asks that? This one, apparently.

Letting out a deep sigh, the monster sinks back deep into the couch, beginning to undo his pants. ‘Luckily’ for him, it was an ungodly hour of the morning, and Xe had the recreation area of the lab all to himself. Rolling his eyes at his own compliance, he pushes his slacks down his hips along with his underwear, unaffected by the chilled air rolling over his mound. Getting a good shot wouldn’t be as simple as whipping his cock out and snapping a pic right there and then. No, he needed to be aroused for ANYTHING to happen. Leaning his head back, he begins to ever so gently stroke his fingers along the plush skin of his lips, already feeling them start to throb due to the aspect of this foreign act.

This was stupid, he thought. Nothing is MAKING him do this, he could stop and go on about his daily life if he wanted to. If he wanted to…regretfully, he didn’t want to refuse. It sickened him. How depraved. Getting himself all aroused, complying to this strange, skewed version of himself? What surprised himself even more was how fast he had been ready to do it. How eager. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or the long lonesome time he spent in the void, or the little exhibitionist side of him screaming to be let out. 

He couldn’t say for sure, but as he felt his long fingers slide over the rapidly growing wetness of his intimates, he began to care less and less. With a small huff, he slightly dips his fingers into himself, scooping up his own arousal to smear over the tip of his already protruding length. God, this was happening absurdly fast. Lifting his hips into the air, he gently strokes the underside of his cock, coaxing it out if it’s moist slit to it’s full length.

Shit…he was a lot more slick than usual. With a slightly trembling hand, he reaches for the phone laying on the coffee table, struggling to unlock it for a moment before opening the ‘camera’ app. Xe hadn’t ever had any reason to use this app, but…now was as good as ever, he supposes. Shifting around on the couch a bit, he grabs the ruler with his free, wet hand, holding it up to his engorged cock. He pauses, becoming a bit nervous. What the hell was he doing? This was…stupid. 

Then again, he did stupid things every day. 

It takes him a few tries, with both a shaky hand and lack of familiarity with the camera, but in the end, he finally gets a clear shot. 13 inches…length wasn’t something too important to him, so he had never bothered to check before, but something about the results he got was quite satisfying. Throwing the ruler to the table he brings the phone to his chest with both hands, trying to navigate the complicated UI with awkwardly large claws.

Heaving out a huge shaky breath, he sets the photo up to send, hesitating yet again as his thumb hovers over the screen.

Goddamn it, fuck this guy. Without another thought he sends the photo, turning the phone off completely before tossing it on the couch. He’d deal with the anxiety over a response later. Right now, his dripping cock was his main priority. Wrapping his hand around the base, he squeezes hard, starting with slow strokes and twisting his hand around his slick head every time he reached the tip. Face hot and flushed, he pulls one of his knees to his side as his strokes become faster and harder. 

Soon enough his hips are wildly bucking upwards to meet with the strokes of his hand, panting becoming heavier and more audible the closer he pulls himself to the edge. Foot digging into the cushions under him and head thrown to the side, he lets out a loud mewl as he finally cums, entire body quivering harder than it had in a long time. Riding out his long orgasm, he continues to let out soft cries of delight as he can feel himself twitch and spill all over his hand and thighs.

It’s a good twenty seconds before he’s able to calm himself down, flopping lifelessly back onto the couch. He can’t be bothered to worry about the mess he’s made, having been entirely spent and worn out.

Maybe he should do that again sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course the second chapter is smutty, what else would you expect from me? The other Gaster mentioned here belongs to @dirtyskellylover on tumblr and here on a03. (A really lovely writer.)


End file.
